


The puppet show

by LazyAf



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Art is eternal, BAMF!Sasori, He tuns demon into his puppets, Horrible Grammar, Isekai, Other, Sasori is like a hermit in the mountain, Sasori is tired of my shit, Sasori just wanted to make puppets dammit, You've been warned, and lethal poison, he doesn't know he's a good guy in the eyes of other people, he's extra that way, shinobu look up to him, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAf/pseuds/LazyAf
Summary: In which Sasori of the red sand found himself stranded in a world filled with demons and sword wielding brats. with no way to return home to, he found a new purpose.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just pop up and well, here.

It was just a simple mission really. Capture the one-tailed jinjuriki for the extraction of the one tail and eliminate anyone from stopping them exit the destroyed Sunagakure. So why did Sasori found himself surrounded with trees of all things? The last time he checked, Suna doesn’t even have the capability to grow trees in a dessert, much less, grow a whole damn forest and him not knowing about it.

He came into 2, highly unlikely conclusions.

Either a highly hallucinogenic agent manages to enter his core and affect it, making him believe that Suna’s Shinobi Puppeteers isn’t as incompetent and backwater as he thought they were (Highly unlikely) or he was trapped in a high level Genjutsu, making him think he’s in a different place all together.

Sasori’s body is made entirely out of puppet material saves for the core latched to his chest that made him 0.1% human and it’s not even his mind. 

Still hidden inside Hiruko, he leapt into one of the ‘trees’ and decided to find a way out of this. Whoever is the perpetrator of his predicament will suffer a painful death once he catches them. And it will be painful alright, for wasting his time and delaying his mission.

...

Sasori is getting impatient. If there’s one thing he hated its people wasting his time and making a fool of himself. He focused all of his senses in catch any sort of chakra trace but there’s none other than his. The ground, the trees, everything should even have a small scrap of chakra but none. Just a batch of normal trees and bushes  
It’s like he’s in a place devoid of any chakra in the first place  
It’s been a week since he reaches some sort of civilisation but this one looks like its not part of any of the fire nation nor wind, lighting and earth

Where in the hell is he?

other than their obviously civilian status, these people look like one of those minor villages or tribe that lived a normal life.  
But they don’t have any idea where or what even is the fire nation. He flicks his fingers to dispel the chakra threads that freeze his prey in place and watch the man crumple in a heap of his own drool.

The puppeteer merely discarded the sight and leap into the roof, the man shouldn’t be able to lie about the things he asked, so does the mass unconscious people left scattered in this village that he ‘asked’ before that man.

And all of them answered the same

They have no idea where is the fire nation is or even Sunagakure

They never heard of the Akatsuki before

And he’s in a country called Japan.

Sasori didn’t recognise the name. and the frustration bubbled underneath his supposed non-existent emotions. There’s no japan in any of the maps he read before and even anything mentioned about it in the books he read. And he has a lot of time reading and studying the 5 great nations.

They simply don’t exist

…Just like the fire nation doesn’t exist in the map that he took from one of the people he questioned. The map is literally nothing like the maps he had in his scroll  
He summoned a good amount of clone to scourge the village with anything that could tell him about this place, giving him books and literature that he immediately read through Hiruko and came into a horrible, hesitant conclusion.

It’s hard to believe that he isn’t in any part of the place he knew, but with the facts practically in front of him, there’s no denying it.  
He’s in a different world.

Since when did a simple abduction mission turned into a man stranded in an unknown world happens?

This is all Deideras’ fault, he must’ve done something to butcher things up and made Sasori stranded into this place. He’s sure of it.


	2. Sasori's early encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sasori found the pros in being stranded in this strange world instead of being depressed about it like some people he barely bothered to name a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already apologizing for poor grammar and story telling. its 4 am and i couldn't sleep

Sasori took refuge in the deepest part of the mountain, took a certain scroll out, the largest one hidden inside another scroll and viola, an instant shelter.

Based from his experience when he was on the run as a recent missing-nin, he didn’t take it kindly when his hideout was blown into bits after an ambush by his annoying grandmother and co. wanting to take him back to the village and destroying all the materials in making a puppet (and his human ones) and precious ingredients with it.

It’s all in the past now, and with this technique he can immediately start working on his puppets or make a new batch of poison even in a different place and environment.

If he still has his heart, he will probably suffer from heart attack if he ever leaves this one back in the Akatsuki lair AND be stranded in this hellhole.  
Beggars can’t be choosers. At least he has his whole army with him to suffer with.

Space-time jutsus are not part of his specialty. It was likely one of the possibilities that made him come here in the first. but he doesn’t know anyone alive possesses a kekkei genkai that allows them to travel to another place- and quite possibly to another world.

He has long accepted that he’s stuck in this world until his fellow Akatsuki members actually might care for his well-being and rescue him from his current predicament ( or wake up to a horrible dream) and while they’re at it, Sasori can kill time. he can use this chance to study this world and its inhabitants, create new poisons and human puppets without annoying ninjas disturbing his peace. the same old peaceful times before Akatsuki kinda forced him to join their merry band of world domination.

And finally…

Study the thrashing specimen infront of him.

This woman was able to crack the ground with her fist alone, signifying that she’s stronger than most civilian he met before. It reminded him of the Slug princess of Konoha but this one is certainly mediocre. However, that wasn’t what caught the red head’s attention.

This…woman doesn’t look like a normal human, Sasori had seen his fair share of Kekkei genkai users and he never seen anything like this before. 

The ‘woman’ who was heavily bounded, sedated and ready for experiment had suddenly leap into him in the shadow when he was leisurely walking in the forest. it wasn’t really hiding itself well and Sasori already sensed it a mile away. With that killing intent and blood stenching the air, who wouldn’t notice such a novice predator?

He was intrigue with the woman’s appearance and ability to heal her wounds at a astounding pace. even after how many times he dismembered every part of her body, She was still alive- even with her head left and that caught the puppeteer’s interest. She should be dead, and yet not. And even grew a new body back to attack him once more and have the decapitated body to double team him into submission.

Such feats should be impossible even in his standards. Even the mighty Tsunade herself will perish the second someone manages to decapitate her head. And this one even has the power to talk and curse at him while missing 95 percent of her body.

And that is something that Sasori wish to know before turning her into one of his puppets.   
And maybe…

Through Hiruko, he barely even have to move his finger to loosen the binds in her mouth

“Are you ready to answer my questions?”

Movement seizing at the sudden action, the woman shook her head and glared right back at him, Pupils turning into a blood red slits that glowed in the darkened room. Sasori remained unperturbed, having seen a similar one back at the base.

“You think you can contain me here for so long you filthy human? Once I escape from this bonds I will savour every inch of you flesh!” The woman snarled, fangs protruding out of her mouth as if to intimidate him into releasing her.

What a strange thing to say to someone who have all the upper-hand in her current situation

Sasori pondered the woman’s word, unfazed by her threats

He scourged every book his clones were able to give him and some of them contained myths about demons that devoured flesh of humans and possesses variety of different powers. Demons that was once humans and not one of the tailed beasts back in his world.

Her KIND doesn’t exist in his world just like Shinobi, chakra and bijuus doesn’t exist in hers

Rumors have started to rise when the group of people that he left unconscious during his interrogation were killed. Eaten to the bones and discovered by the people the next day.

Sasori didn’t really mind it, until each and every one of them begun to mutter and panic about ‘a Demon attacking the village’ The village elder issued a command 

‘Hide your children’

‘Be on alert’

‘Don’t leave your houses during the night’

‘If it gets worse I have to call one of them’

He wanted to catch one and it seems luck was finally on his side when the woman in front of him was kind enough to offer herself for his curiosity and who was Sasori to deny such chance?

From what he could gather, These beings only come out at night. seemingly afraid of the sunligh. a testament when the 'demon' suddenly change her course and tries to flee from his clutches, an hour before sunrise. Out of curiosity, He bounded the decapitated body and hang it in one of the tree. the thrashing head clutched by the clawed hands of his armour puppet grew even more panicky as the first ray of sunlight eventually appeared. 

The struggling headless body suddenly burst into flames. The head screamed in agony as if feeling the burn. A few seconds later, nothing but the dangling threads remain in the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RUMORS

Whispers begun to spread about a man who uses a weird blades and poisons to fight demons. The witnesses, the people who was about to be a demon snack tell the tale with reverent eyes as they told what happened during the horror they found themselves in.

Some are scared, traumatised beyond belief

Others were awed at the display of power, the skill and blades to fight the evil standing Infront of them.

But all of them feel the same about the person who saved them from death.

Eternal gratefulness. To the group of people cloaked in black, appearance hidden from the world but always recognizable with the red clouds sewn in their clothing. one of the notable person they saw is a man with scorpion-like blades coming out of his back that a fortunate survivor was able to clear glimpse upon before fainting from shock.

The talk about a new organisation, _Akatsuki,_ spread across the land. How they capture demons instead of killing them on the spot but always make the demons fight until they use everything in their arsenal to fight.

The story was then heard by the head of the demon corps and attempted to form an alliance with them

Sasori didn’t really care about what they say, as he’s more focused on capturing demons for his uses.

Years has already gone by and he watch the world around him slowly change into a new era. But the fight between demons and slayers remains unchanged. Blood, death and suffering. Nothing new there.

Sasori began to treat his predicament as a sort-of vacation from the stock-up ninjas in his former world. No disturbance when he’s working, great new discoveries whenever he’s on the hunt, no one to order him around to do this and that- capture some missing-nin _or sell one of your pretty puppets to the daimyo because we’re poor on budget at the moment Sasori-_

And so many great _additions_ in his puppet collection

Sasori has never been pleased.

After finally reaching a breakthrough from his studies, he was finally able to turn all of his prisoners into beings like himself. Some are challenging, too different from the others, can morph into something interesting or even house a bunch of living organisms but Sasori is nothing but persistent. And that persistence runs 24/7 much to his prisoner’s chagrin. His body is eternal and doesn’t need human needs to function, he modified his bodies to withstand those kinds of experiences.

He already loses interest with the rest of the human population as a whole, as they resemble nothing more than civilians living their ordinary life.

The demon slayers did caught his interest once upon a time, maybe even amuse at their antics even now due to their…will of fire as Konoha always pride upon. Their ways of eliminating their enemy is interesting.

Sasori caught a bunch of them awhile back and discover a lot of things

A different type of breathing techniques that allows its user to be faster and stronger to kill demons. Two of them even manages to destroy his sword wielding puppets before the redhead confined them inside his puppet specialised for trapping his victims. Sasori, witnessing their skills a mile from the fight took it upon himself to replicate those movements and apply chakra.

A chuunin level puppet if he bothers to rate them at all. Stronger than the samurais he encountered with deidara but still overpowered by some demon opponents. Especially the ones with kanji written in their eyes

He didn’t bother to take more slayers. Their other counterpart can do their thing and be even more useful to the puppeteer.

His puppet slayers are still useful for infiltration though. So Sasori kept them functioning like a human being and continue on their Demon slaying hobby.

In a rare moment of boredom where he has to wait a few days to see a result of his experiments, He found himself watching a merry band of slayer vs demons, sometimes even aiding ‘the good guys’ by making their movements faster with his chakra threads. Its purely based on his interest. These sorts of demons are useless anyway, just another canon-fodder. Sasori has a lot of them at his beck and call now.


	4. Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in my drafts, dont''t wanna waste it soo... uh Enjoy??

Chapter 4  
The Serpent Demon

The serpent demon regretted giving that child a head start. Who knew brats like him could run and hide so fast that even with her keen senses as a demon, she wasn’t able to track her meal!  
It was irritating, resenting and most of all, humiliating that for the for time since she became a demon, She lost her prey. The serpent demon never losses one and they all end up into her stomach and serving their duty to satisfy her needs. And to think that some weak pathetic boy that she waited to grow up to be plum and juicy escaping her maws- She hisses at the thought and slithered faster into the woods, paying no mind to the trees that was crushed by the force of her tai and not noticing the blank stare of the people hidden in the trees.

‘I’ll catch him like a pathetic mice and enjoy eating him to the bones! I’ll leave nothing behind that his existence will be forgotten!’

The Serpent demon was so focused on finding the boy that she almost didn’t notice the figure standing motionlessly Infront of her. Almost is laughable. She wasn’t an idiot to mistake this person as a tree with that hideous getup and the person wasn’t even trying to hide his presence from her wrath to begin with.

The man was hunched over, staring at her with blank beady eyes, unnerving her. The demon serpent could smell the pungent whiff of wood, metal and more.

It made her tense when she couldn’t tell if he’s a demon or human. 

Her serpent tongue flickered in the air 

‘Is he one of them?’

The aura that this man excluded screams danger and death, her instinct screaming at her to retreat and avoid this man at all cause for the rest of her life.

But her pride as the serpent demon, a demon that lived for hundreds of years and devoured hundreds, with that man’s blood running through her veins, clouded her common sense. It should make her superior than this man who resemble a pathetic hunchback and shouldn’t be able to release this kind of strength-

“You’ll do” The man spoke and it chilled her to the bone. Still, her battle instinct takes over and made a move to attack the man

She propelled her tail into the ground, hitting the ground instead of her supposed target with such force that it crack with great force. Hissing in anger, she glared at the man and continue her attacks, using claws, venom and everything in her arsenal to defeat this man that disturbed her hunt.

It was only when caught the look in his eyes that the demon realised. He was assessing her.

Why?

Studying her attacks and not even fighting back. Just evading her strike like it was nothing when past Slayers didn’t even manage to dodge her deadly strike.

WHY?!

The serpent demon glared with righteous fury.

“How dare you play with me you filthy human!” She lifted her tail and attack him once more, giving it all in one fast and solid strike that it became a blur even with her eyes.

Something appeared behind the man and block her attack like it was nothing. 

She couldn’t move. Tail held against something that she almost thought that the man have a hidden serpent tail like hers. Albeit stronger, bulkier and…metal.

The dust around them finally settled and the demon was finally able to see the thing restraining her.

“Pathetic”

Resentment

Shock

And most of all, Fear

“For you to be worshipped by those sheeps, I thought you will be stronger”

All of them suffocate the demon’s being as she stared at the metals swaying like a scorpion tail hung dangerously in the air. it glinted a poisonous purple even at the darkened night.   
“But I will give you a chance” The tail restricting her loosened, allowing the demon to leap back and give herself a good distance from the dangerous man.

“Who are you?!” The demon wanted to know; she must’ve heard about this man if he is that skilled to repel her attack.

Is he one of the demon slayers? He must be if he hunt her kind. The serpent demon could smell the ashes and blood of her kind in the man’s bulk figure.

A new pillar? 

Why didn’t she hear of him before? 

“My name is none of your business” The demon grew a tic, how dare this bastard- “I will let you go if you manage to defeat one of my…puppets”

A figure leap from the shadow, making the demon tense but stayed still to survey her opponent.

The new arrival was donned in a maroon cloak, obscuring his body or any hidden weapon from her view. Pale like the priceless cup she always drink on and a purple mane that fly from any direction and with her sharp sight, she can see the somewhat- handsome face half covered in cloth that made his eyes prominent and-

She recoiled in shock 

“You- why are you siding with them?” The serpent demon didn’t get an answer, the puppet unmoving before raising his arm- and the thing opened- before a sound of whistling propelled in the air and move at her location in great speed   
she raised her tail to block the fist from connecting to her face. The demon grunted at the force and glared. 

Serpentine eyes met blank crimson eyes.

She swipes her claw to his face in an attempt to make that blank face turn into ribbons. All she felt is the hardness of his skin, like the man Infront of her is made of a sturdy wood.

‘WHAT is he?’ 

The two entered a one-sided battle, almost identical to the hunchback she fought earlier and the demon forgot her earlier fear and attack with vigour. 

Seeing that she’s loosing once again, The serpent demon has to use her trump card. She didn’t want to use this often due to the aftereffect it leaves her with, nearly massacring all of her cult after waking up hungry and bloodthirsty.  
Coating herself with the deadliest poison in her arsenal and making her form bigger than she ever allowed herself to form, the Serpent demon continue her relentless attack, the poison dripping off of her and dropping into the ground. It splashed in the trees and all of them melted upon contact. 

The air turned heavy with the poison turning into vapor but she didn’t mind as she’s immune to it, but to her opponent? Not so much.

She didn’t think she’ll win this.

But there’s a chance

These men couldn’t possibly hold their breath for long, or their skin to have immunity as soon as the poisoned air make skin contact.

The serpent demon will enjoy their death

At the end of this short battle, she will realise that she should have flee into the deeper part of the mountain just to be away from this man to preserve her life.  
Her purple haired opponent seems to falter at the moment and the serpent demon took that chance to envelop him with her tail. With how huge it is, it didn’t take long to immobilise her opponent from head to toe. Leaving only a portion of his face to move.

She smirks in triumph as her tail is coated with the same poison, the same poison that continue to make the ground around them continue to sizzle deeper and produce more death-inducing miasma  
It didn’t take long before her captive’s clothing begun to melt, and soon it reaches the skin. She revelled in it. controlling the poison to slowly eat the skin rather than a quick, merciless death.

But to her shock, instead of blood, muscles and veins to pour out, all the demon saw is a bunch of gaping holes- which was slowly redeveloping its shattered skin.

It’s like, her captive is a hallow shell.

‘Wh- what did that man say earlier?’

The cloth from his face fell off and all the demon could see is the lines connected in the purple haired's lips. She could feel something buzzing beneath her tail.

“Impressive, you can control the effect of your poison. You earned the privilege to be added in my collection” 

The same lips that open like that of a talking puppet (that she was once entertained with back inside the her mansion) and release thousands of bugs. With their close proximity, The demon suffered a body-full of bugs that turns out to be mosquitoes and oh kami she felt their thousands tiny needles poke her supposedly hardened skin like it was nothing and suck her blood dry.

“I would like you to meet your future colleague. Muchi is a demon who can control mosquitos, sucking his victim dry leaving all those unfortunate souls to die a painful death” 

Thrashing in agony, the demon let go.

Torturous pain engulfs every part of her body, the demon couldn’t find the strength to roll on the ground, scream, beg for it to stop and plead for death. She shouldn’t feel pain at all, why?! Her skin wasn’t supposed to be impenetrable in this form!   
“I’ve already gathered all the data needed to improve and utilise you” 

The man’s ‘tail’ took the demon’s upper body from her fatal position and hung her in the air like it’s no big deal. The mosquitoes didn’t stop from their activity and followed her weakened form in the air. It was only to her great relief that the ‘tail’ that resembled a scorpion’s tail finally reach her neck, circling it with its sharp blade and slicing swiftly like butter and hitting the ground with a dull thud.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to replicate all the things you did”

And yet she’s alive, not turning into dust like she thought she would. The demon could hear the man talking, as if explaining the reason of her survival even after being decapitated by the blades.

“the drug should stop the cells in your body from deteriorating, numbing your everything in your body and mind from regenerating for 3 hours”

She felt herself getting pickup by the hair and stared blankly at the man’s beady eyes. The bugs in her face remove itself and join the other in her limp lower body. Something flash behind those eyes and before she knew it, the serpent demon fell unconscious

Sasori stored the head in one of his scrolls and signal the bugs to return to his puppet. Leaving the drained carcass of the Muchi’s opponent on the ground. The poison around them was already dissolving without the master’s control but Sasori took the time to gather samples for his future puppet.

He may or may not rough the serpent too much, It just reminded him of a certain traitorous snake back in his world.

He took note of the damage done by the serpent and hummed while assessing the damage done to his puppet. it became one of his most used puppets for collecting a demon’s remains due to the former demon’s ability to collect blood for him. The puppeteer did have a bunch of Aburame in his collection but the Kikaichu (Bugs) they have- failed to live or produce an offspring without a chakra to feed on. Sasori didn’t want to continuously feed them chakra when he have other options right?

A rustle of leaves from his right

‘Ah, The demon slayer finally came’ The puppeteer thought nonchalantly. Still, he was pleased that he got the demon first before them as it would be unfortunate to waste such specimen under their blade.

He was just finishing the last parts when a figure finally emerges from the corner.

Shinjuro Rengoku stared. And stared some more at the destruction he stumbles upon. Obliterated trees and ground, Poisonous air and the unmistaken huge demon carcass that slowly turns into dust.

Finally, His yellow and red irises turned to the obvious figure that slayed the demon, seemingly unscathed from the fight.

That hunched figure.

That long, black robes with red clouds.

It could only be that person.

“Sasori-san! Nice to see you here” The flame pillar called jovially, approaching the man while avoiding the uneven hole-filled venom on the way. It’s not every day that he encounters the living legend that people always spoke of. Why waste the chance to finally talk to the ‘uncrowned pillar’ that slayed powerful demons like it was nothing?

Sasori-san grunted in annoyance. 

this man, again?


End file.
